happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Episodes/Seasons 101-110
Seasons 101-110 of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. Seasons Season 101 #All Cats Go to Heaven: In the season/Arc 3 premiere, Katze dies and goes to heaven. #Sumo Enchanted Evening: Drako gets obese at a buffet and can't afford the $100 bill, so he does a sumo showdown with the restaurant owner, Pando. #Don't Toxic Waste Your Life: Poachy pollutes the forest with Toxic Waste and mutates the wildlife. #Number One Fanatics: Kibble and Racky get into a fight over Splendid. #Stero-Loathe: Ludwig gets a little to addicted to his new turn-table. #Beat the Meat: An attempt to cook goes horribly wrong, for Raylan and Snowball. #Yum of Your Business: Gawle has to call a babysitter for Ghoul, even for another not-child. #Go To Water Way: A group of young adults bring some teenagers to waterpark. What could go wrong? #Family Visit: When Kumo visits her cousins, Cuckoo Lander needs to make sure Kumo doesn't cause to much trouble when the only adult in the house goes shopping. #Quack Under Pressure: Dr. Quackery goes to medical school to prove himself after having his doctor's license revoked. #When Carrots Attack: Toxic waste causes Cuddles' carrot to turn into a giant monster #Disasters of the Universe: Sniffles attempts to reboot his favorite childhood cartoon show. #Stacylicious: Thanks to a sarcastic Internet user, Stacy creates the latest memetic catchphrase #Lemon Fiction: Disco Bear tries to win a date with Random, in most likely his most pathetic attempt to get a date yet. #Son of a Glitch: When Digit buys a game from Lifty and Shifty, he encounters a glitch. #Late for Me, Soon for Your: Orion go to school, but some curses always prevent him from going to school. #Before She Cheats: Courtney catches Random hanging out with another girl. #This is Glass, Not Grass: Wawa going to school, hopefully she learn something... #Raw Diamonds: Sarky wants to have a diamond but forgot his money. Will he become a thieve in order to get what he wants? #Rapping Ready: Disco Bear gives up his love of disco, and becomes a rapper thanks to Double A. #Flood vs. Flames: Volk and Tide battle it out as polar-opposites! #Choking Facts: Sarky's hunger after a cupcakes brings him into a lot of trouble. #Greedy Does It: Can Rookie stop Lifty and Shifty from stealing money, or will he make everything worse? #Mutant Pokécreatures: A giant toxic waste in Happy Tree Town causes nearby wildlife to become horrifying, pokémon-like mutant monsters. #A Panda For A Day: Gurē swaps his partner with The Pranks Duo after he stole Mix's goggles. #A Pet for a Princess: After seeing many pet owners and their pets, Pattypon decides to get a pet. #The Mole Of Loch Ness: A curse by Vampy causes Cryptie to become the Loch Ness Monster. #Human-Cyborg Origins Part 1: In the season 101 finale, we finally learn the true story of how Cream became a cyborg. Season 102 #Human-Cyborg Origins Part 2: In the season 102 premiere, we also learn how Cream and Queen are related. #The Incredible Shrinking Paws: Hexe accidentally shrinks Paws. #Glazed and Confused: Salvia becomes addicted to donuts after following Doe home. #To Howl Or To Bleat: Howl is turned to a sheep by Cascade due to flipping out in the moon. #Emojie The Killer: When Huggly starts to become more loved and cute, Emojie turns herself to a serial killer. #Flame On You: Is Lumpy the firefighter able to put out a fire or will he fail at his job like everytime? #Purple-Painted On: Cuddles accidentally makes him purple during a painting try fail, Causing him to be mistaken as Muddles. #Bros before Ros: Disco Bear creates a lover robot. #Shave the Day : Lumpy is again shaving while driving. How can this go out well? #The East of Our Worries: Following the events after Just Be Clause, Splendid decides to play as the easter squirrel. #In-so-Mania: Wawa is having weird dreams. #Out of Style, Out of Time: Disco Bear decides to give his 70's style if clothing and get into the current decade's style. #That's Gonna Cos-Play Ya: Nutty and Sniffles cosplay as Batman and Robin. #Who's To Fame?: Will Surly take his chance to be the mayor of HTF Town? #Substitute Creature: When Teachie gets injured in a chemistry accident, Snarky replaces him, leading an embarassed Sarcasm to try and heal his old teacher. #Treasure Blunt : Wooly, Cryptie and Bastion go on a search for a hidden treasure deep in the jungle. #Un-porcine Circumstances: Fatty gets a brain transplant..into the body of a wolf with the mind of a sheep. #Revenge For The Girlish Leopard: After more boys fall in love with Lovely, The girls that are jealous of Lovely plan to get revenge on this.... #Babysitting Nightmare: Savaughn takes care of Zet's daughter, but it's not so easy as it looks. #Can't Sand A Chance: Sandstorm has fun at the beach, until he realizes he flips out at anything desert-related. #It'll Be Cat-astrophic: Craze joins the Dark Kittens, much to Choco and Cara's dismay. #Where In Time is Giggles Sandiego?: When Giggles doesn't arrive home from the grocery store for a long time, Cuddles becomes convinced that she's been kidnapped and decides to be a hero and save her. #Tan-Uh-Key: This episode marks the first starring role of 泥棒 the tanuki thief. #Happy Tree Feud: In the finale, The tree friends star on a game show, that ends up being more dangerous than they originally expected. Season 103 # Fire and Ice: In the premiere, Drako (in his dragon form) gets a new ability: Ice Breath. But when Iclyn loses her ice powers, Drako must help her. # Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base: Digit and Nester battle to find out who's better: Making memes or playing games! # China's Polar From Space: Yin and Yang get all snow-covered after a cold arctic breeze, Making the Happy Tundra Friends mistake them as newcomer polar bears. # Buck Naked: When Buck is caught naked on camera, it's up to Chuck to help him. # No More Bunny Business: Jealous of Lia and Cottonball's relationship, Jeni searches for her own pet. # Gothy's Backstory: The episode reveals Gothy's backstory. # Beware Of The Wolf in Beat's Clothing: Carota gives some wildlife carrots, But a not-so-normal wolf wants one too, However, She doesn't have some carrots left anymore...But see what happens next! # 4th of July Not Day Cheesecake: Tussles celebrates Happy New Year, But doesn't realize it's not January 2018 yet! # PaperBagged: Dandylyon steals Lexx's paperbag and turns it into a puppet. #Rocking the House: Rockland uses his powers to try to save people, varing amounts of sucess. #I Want You To Gnome: Robo Music Finds A Gnome #Hog With High Legs: A accidental experiment causes Butch to grow her legs higher and longer. #Horror Rabbit: A story about a young girl play with cursed rabbit incorrectly. #Hop-py Holidays: Hops must help Lumpy Claus deliver presents after accidentally breaking his sleigh. #Fake Flaky: A shapeshifter poses as Flaky and does controversial things #Ballerina Bonanza: Lillie tries to preform a dancing performance, but there are distractions. #Chilly Paws: Uncle Jagger meets the love of his life when he takes Paws on a ski trip. #Thanksgiving Till It Hurts: Raylan's attempts the prefect thanksgiving. #Go Goose or Sharkloose: Goose is swallowed accidentally by a shark and spends his life inside the shark's stomach. #Equineing French With Weardisguise: Pierre gets a new horse, not knowing it to be Pranky, Loony and Squawkie in disguise. Character Pop-Ups Season 101 The intros revert back to the seasons 7 - 10 style. Starring: * Katze is sitting on a cloud spinning his halo with no video clip. * Flippy happily rides a jet plane with a clip from the canon episode Flippin' Burgers. * Drako looks into his mirror and sees his dragon self with no video clip. * Pando cooks some sushi with no clip. * Aisya is petting a bunny with a clip from Open Season. * Poachy is loading his gun with a clip from Hunter Season. * Racky waves to the audience with a clip from That's News For Me. * Kibble reads a comic book with a clip from Kick the Bucket. * Splendid flies over the city with a clip from the canon episode Helping Helps. * Ludwig plays a piano with a clip from Frozen Hasteland. * Snowball tries to get warm with a clip from Can't Stop the Heating. * Raylan eats a bag of potato chips with a clip from The Job with a Slob. * Gawle holds a pot of money (since he's rich) while Ghoul shakes hands with a generic tree friend ghost with no clip. * Mother sings a sleep song to a soap cover (which she mistakes for a baby) with a clip from Mother May I. * Yum Yum childishly plays on a swing with no clip. * Maxx draws a bad drawing with a clip from Stay Negative, Daphne. * Sarcasm smokes with a clip from Goggling It Up. * Kumo jumps through the clouds with no clip. * Cuckoo Lander plays paper-scissors with a imaginary friend with a clip from Who-Oops Daisies. * Dr. Quackery brings some medicine to his patient with a clip from This Won't Hurt a Bit. More coming soon! AThumbCut_171110-135815-1.jpg AThumbCut_171110-142220-1-1.jpg AThumbCut_171110-143609-1.jpg Season 102 It reverts back to Season 31-34 popups. Starring: * Cream is fixing Queen's broken hand using hands from abandoned robots. * Paws enters her police car. * Salvia eats and drinks a milkshake-like dessert. * Doe brings donuts to the microwave. * Howl howls at the moon. * Cascade makes a magic spell practice. * Sheepy brings a pile of grass from nowhere and eats it like a sheep. * Emojie takes candy out of her pumpkin. * Dorobō jumps over a fence with his sack. * Pockets checks her pockets. Season 103 It reverts back to the season 64-66 pop-ups. * Drako: Transforms into his dragon form. * Iclyn: Collects ice crystals. * Spicy: Eats some chili hot peppers and then breathes out fire. * Digit: Plays a video game. * Nester: Searches on his computer. * Yin and Yang: High-five together. * Buck and Chuck: Buck is fishing for salmons while Chuck troubliy chases a butterfly. * Jeni: Throws a snowball. * Snap Team: Flick gallops Snapper. * Gothy: Listens dramatically to emo sad music. * Carota: Gives a carrot slice to a squirrel. * Tussles: Sets on fireworks. * Dandylyon: Talks a sockpuppet to another sockpuppet a joke. * Lexx: Becomes timid to talk. * Rockland: Levitates a giant stone to the air. * Robo Music: Dances to a musicbox. * Hourglass: Casts A Spell * Misaki: Becomes A Samurai * Mori & Moro: Swimming In The Ocean * Ruko: Roller Skating * Alia: Eats Apples * Sakura: Dances To Romantic Music * Abril: Painting A Picture Of Abril * Momo-Chan: Singing & Dancing * Butch: Kisses pictures of her crush Disco Bear. * Blossoms: Collects apples from a tree. * Stitches: TBA * Hops: Skyjumps off a cliff. * Lumpy: Stupidliy fixes a trampoline. * Flaky: Escapes scared from chicks. * Lillie: Spins around a stage. * Paws: Does her homework. * Uncle Jagger: Blows bagpipes. * Aunt Chilly: Relaxes in peace with ice cubes. Images Season 101 catsheaven.png|All Cats Go to Heaven sumoenchantedevening.png|Sumo Enchanted Evening Toxicwaste.png|Don't Toxic Waste Your Life Number one fanatics.png|Number One Fanatics Quackunderpressure.png|Quack Under Pressure Rapperbear.png|Rapping Ready Diamond.png|Raw Diamonds ChokingTruth.png|Choking Facts GreedyDoesIt.png|Greedy Does It Pandaforaday1.png|A Panda For A Day Yumbusiness.png|Yum of Your Business Lochnessmole.png|The Mole of Loch Ness Season 102 Glazedandconfused2.png|Glazed and Confused Shrunkenpaws.png|The Incredible Shrinking Paws 20170912 155851.jpg|Emojie The Killer FlameOnYou.png|Flame On You howlorbleat.png|To Howl Or To Bleat ShaveDay.png|Shave the Day Purplecuddles.png|Purple Painted-On WhosToFlame.png|Who's To Fame? substitutecreature.png|Substitute Creature Zgb.png|Treasure Blunt Unporcine.png|Un-Porcine Consequences Revengeleopard.png|Revenge For The Girlish Leopard CATastrophic.png|It'll Be Cat-astrophic To Pockets or Not Pockets.png|Tan-Uh-Key Season 103 fireandice.png|Fire and Ice Memslostbase.png|Memes That Lost Their Gamer Base Bucknakedep.png|Buck Naked Nomorebunnybusiness.png|No More Bunny Business Young Gothy.png|Gothy's Backstory Chinaspolarspace.png|China's Polar From Space Paperbagged!.png|PaperBagged hoppyholidays.png|Hop-py Holidays File:HTFFBBTHEATER.png|Ballerina Bonanza chillypaws.png|Chilly Paws Category:Fan Episodes Category:Content